Advice Column
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Tezuka got roped into standing in for the newspaper club's captain for a while and Fuji is all too happy to help


**Advice Column**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: Tezuka got roped into standing in for the newspaper club's captain for a while and Fuji is all too happy to help

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

A comeback after... what, years? of absence from the fandom and this site. I've returned to this site, but this is the first fic that I wrote for this fandom again. By the way, I've only watched up to the introduction of the special training the teams were given to prepare to play against the American team (I believe it's when Kevin was first introduced), and so I won't be including anyone that I don't know, for fear of more OOCness even in my future PoT fics

This is a ficlet, by the way, so do excuse the short length. Hopefully I haven't lost my touch in writing a humor fic or a PoT fic

Warning: slight OOCness, probably

**Writing Advice Column**

The tennis club was taking a short break after their latest official match, and those who felt like they have more free time than necessary (read: Fuji) was bored out of their mind. That was why when a member of the newspaper club asked Tezuka to sub in for the captain while he was away sick, Fuji was the one who answered yes for him.

And Tezuka wisely decided not to say otherwise, because Fuji would concentrate all of his 'unneeded' free time in making his life hell. So it was either him, or the newspaper club, and really, he thought that Fuji's wrath felt slightly better when there were others suffering as well.

Which might mean that the tensai's sadistic streak had rubbed off on him. Slightly. Maybe. He didn't dare think of it.

That was how Tezuka found himself in this situation—sitting in an unused classroom with a stack of papers in front of him while Fuji was sitting beside him, using a laptop. He was given the task of proof-reading all written reports or articles made by the members while Fuji would then type it up, and also manage the advice column, which had become separate from the newspaper and had gotten its own online page due to the many students who used the service.

"Ah, there's another one," Fuji said cheerily as he typed away at the laptop. "Hm, it's from someone named Kaizoe Moyori-san, from class 3-6."

"Your classmate?" Tezuka asked as he frowned.

"Hmmm..." Fuji mumbled as he kept smiling. "So, here's the question. I like Imu Hisoka-kun from class 3-1. He's a good friend of mine, though I won't say our history goes far back. I'm not his best friend either, and that disappoints me a little. Lately, I've been thinking that I might like him in a way that's more than just friends."

"Fuji—"

"Eh, there's more," Fuji said as his smile widened. "He's a very serious and hard-working person, and I worry for him at times. I want to be there for him, but sometimes it's difficult for me to do that. I try to get as close to him but I'm starting to feel as if he's beginning to like someone else. What should I do?"

Tezuka sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what exactly did he do in his past life to deserve a friend such as Fuji.

Probably nothing as bad as Kikumaru, who had become his best friend. Then again, Kikumaru enjoyed Fuji's company and didn't develop headaches every time the tensai smiled at him in that mysterious way uniquely his.

"Saa, what should I tell her, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, turning towards Tezuka, his smile still fixed in its position, and his fingers on the keyboard, ready to type whatever Tezuka told him.

"Tell her that Imu Hisoka-san likes her back," Tezuka said calmly as he put his glasses back on. "And that she should try to be more direct and less eccentric."

Fuji chuckled. "How do you know that she's confessed? If she had, wouldn't she already know the answer?"

"Haven't you known the answer then?" Tezuka challenged.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's no Imu Hisoka in my class," Tezuka said, rolling his eyes as he leaned back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Maybe if you hadn't used my class number I wouldn't have noticed."

The infuriating smile was _still_ in its place. "And what makes you think I don't want you to notice?"

Tezuka felt like banging his head onto the wall. If it wouldn't make him lose brain cells or be deemed insane, he'd have done that more than a thousand times, probably, being in the vicinity of the tennis tensai half of the day. He was lucky they weren't in the same class.

"Can we just move on to the next question?" Tezuka asked with a sigh, and Fuji's smile widened by a fraction. To him, the captain had just _whined_, although Tezuka was sure he did nothing of the sort.

Really, that was all in Fuji's head.

"Maa, does that mean we're a couple now?" Fuji asked, his tone seemingly happier than usual and Tezuka wondered if it was a good sign or not.

"If you want," he answered, opting for a safer way out of the tricky situation that Fuji loved. He loved playing mind games, and he absolutely loved it when people doubt which was the right answer to his question—_if_ there was a right answer at all.

"Okay," Fuji said as he returned his gaze back on the laptop screen. "But you see, there _is_ a Kaizoe Moyori-san in my class. I just changed the name of her crush. Are you sure you want me to tell her that her crush likes her back?"

This time he felt the urge to just bang Fuji's head into the wall.

**Is Fun**

I hope you enjoyed that. If you do, please leave a review

Moyori is taken from the Japanese word meaning 'nearest', while Kaizoe is 'assistant'. Imu Hisoka is taken from the kanji that means 'strict'. That's what I got from google translate, so if it's wrong, do excuse me :3


End file.
